It Surprised Us Both
by Ahyana
Summary: Kagome, now about seventeen, has left her group of friends and found different companions to help her hunt for the Shikon Shards. (Full summary inside.


Summary-Kagome, now about seventeen, has left her group of friends and found different companions to help her hunt for the Shikon Shards. She now has the freedom to choose when they leave and when she can visit home, but how will events turn when she no longer has the protection from those closest to her?

Disclaimer: The idea/characters/and manga all belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

Prologue: Running Away

She walked slowly down the winding dirt path hoping that the wind wouldn't pick up soon. Her skirt, which she stupidly had forgotten to change out of, tended to fly up at the worst of times and let too much skin be bare. The clouds forecasted that it would rain soon and having it windy too... Sighing aloud, she wished that she hadn't let them get ahead of her. They had become used to her following behind that they didn't notice as she grew further and further away. Eventually, it would become hopeless to go try and find her for the distance would be too great. By the time they did notice her absence and try to retrieve her would be been dark and they would be wet in the least. But she had guessed that they wouldn't come for her. Planned on it really. By slipping away she would be able to find the Shards without the bother of Inuyasha always discouraging her from going this way or that. Besides, choosing one's own path was better. This way, she could make her own trail and decide where she would go and when she got to take a break and visit her home on the other side of the well. iFree at last/i she thought as she raised her arms above her head with eyes closed and head turned upwards. Peaceful silence; it was something she didn't get to enjoy often. They were always talking about the shards or fighting about the shards or deciding where those bloody shards would be next. Always too loud to hear the trees blowing through the trees softly on those long summer days. It was never this way when she had traveled with them.

"Kagome, you have come." The voice was deep and frightening -the later not being very much so- but not unexpected. Turning to see the speaker, she smiled. Though she had wanted to get away from her group, she did not want to be completely unprotected. And the offer had been too good to pass up. Inuyasha hated his this man and would not even know to look for her with him as her scent had been carefully masked as soon as she had woken up in the morning. Laughing inwardly at how he would try and find her scent to find nothing except thin air.

"Yes, I finally have, Kouga." Her smile turned into a grin as she took a few small steps toward the man that would protect her as she collected the Shikon Shards. Though he had always had an interest in her, she had never expected him to send her the message that he had. Certainly not one so flowery in words. There was also the small fact that she had only been told to meet him here a few nights back and that message had come the same day she had accepted the invitation. Neither truly mattered, however, and she pushed the odd feelings aside and leapt up into the arms that had opened for her. Soon, they were both moving quickly towards the cave that housed so many ookami youkai. She had been there once before, and by the same method of travel, but it was much more exciting this time as she had the feeling that she was finally escaping some terrible place. The feeling was strange, but Kagome did not dwell on it long.

For a time, she merely let her mind wander where it pleased not looking at her surroundings overly much. When the finally reached their destination, it was nearing dusk and Kagome wondered briefly if Inuyasha and the group had already begun searching for her. Deep inside, she felt sorry for leaving Sango and Miroku behind and especially for going while they were distracted, but it had been necessary. How else would she have been able to sneak out of the camp? Even with masking her scent, Inuyasha would have found her with little trouble. This, had been the only way. Trying to shake off the feelings of guilt unsuccessfully, she glanced around herself and noticed they were quite close to the destination.

And as soon as she thought it, Kouga stopped before the front of the cave and let her down gently. It was a pleasant surprise after being dropped to the ground countless times by Inuyasha. Giving him a cheerful smile, she lay down near the fire somewhat -but not too much so- near a few others that she didn't recognize. But instead of introducing herself like she might have in years past, she merely stared into the flames and waited for sleep to overcome her.


End file.
